Stronger
by Liv2night
Summary: Broken promises hurt, but fighting gets old. Both Patricia and Joy will realize, they can always depend on each other. Joytricia, Rated T for mentions of self-harm. ONE SHOT FOR HOA ONE-SHOT DAY 2013! :)


**Joy's POV**

* * *

_''I hate you!'' Patricia yells._

_''Oh and you think I don't?!'' I yell back._

_''You don't have a reason to hate me! It's all your stupid fault!'' She screams louder._

_''How?! YOU were the one that messed up!''_

_''You are such an idiot Joy. I can't believe we were EVER friends!''_

_''Is that it?'' I shout through my tears. ''Well I guess I shouldn't have you in pain any longer!'' _

_I quickly run out of the room._

My mind replayed the events of today. I don't like fighting with Patricia, we hardly ever do. But when it happens, it gets a little nasty. We usually make up after a day or two, but this time I feel like it might be something more. This isn't some stupid little argument. This is a fight. It's practically life or death now. A bit like the Hunger Games, we're killing each other. Except not physically, but emotionally. It breaks my heart to say, our friendship is falling apart. We can't blame anybody but ourselves. A part of me is hoping this isn't Joytricia's last page. But my brain keeps telling me, **the end **is about to be written.

I sigh and look around my room. Posters, photo's..Photo's of me and Patricia too. I jump off my bed and walk up to my desk. There it is, mine and Patricia's favourite photo. We were smaller back then, 14 to be exact. We were having the time of out lives, not having to worry about anything. Patricia had one too. I pick it up and examine it. Me and Patricia had both matching pony-tails and yellow dresses, going to out first ever school dance. I smile at the memory but then I am reminded of what happened today;

_''Did you tell Eddie?'' _

_''Yes, I did.'' _

_''WHY?!'' Patricia roars_

_''You told me to!''_

_''NO I DIDN'T! I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO IT MYSELF!''_

_''You didn't say that!'' I argue. _

_''Did you at least buy me that cake?'' _

_''What skirt. You wanted a damn card!'' I spat._

_''You're such a b*tch''_

_''EXCUSE ME?!'' I feel tears threatening to spill._

I take the photo out of the sunflower frame. I stare down at it. No, I can't do this, this would mean the end of our friendship, right? A teardrop slides down my cheek as I lay the photo down. I tip-toe out of my bedroom and outside Patricia's. I hear her curse every single curse word she knows. She's so mad.. I hear the sound of ripping paper so I push the door slightly open and look in.

I see two halves of our special photo. I just look at them with a blank expression. This is it. My breaking point.

I run down the corridor, back to my room and quickly look through my drawers. After a while of searching, I find my magic, wooden box. Other than me, only Patricia knows what's in it. I take it and run out of my room. I feel tears falling as I run down the stairs and outside. I hear a few concerned calls coming from the kitchen, but I ignore them. I continue running until I reach the forest. I then slow down my pace but continue walking through the forest.

I see a log laying in the middle of 10 red roses and flashbacks immediately start.

_''Look how beautiful it is.'' I gasp and point to the roses._

_''Yeah, it's pretty.'' Patricia admits._

_I roll my eyes playfully. Before I know it, Patricia is already running screaming ''RACE YA!'' on the top of her voice. _

I blink away the thoughts and sit down on the log. What happened today started off from something simple, but ended up being something big. All the little things went together to form one.

I told Eddie Patricia's secret.

I bought Patricia a thing she didn't want.

She laughed at my style.

She called my names.

We yelled at each other.

Just to name a few.

I wipe away the tears in my eyes and open my box.

**Scissors, a notebook, matches, glue, a pen and a few photos.**

PERFECT. I write the number ''8'' on the page. Not much people know, but 8 is my unlucky number. It brings back bad memories. Even today, it's the 8TH of July. Yes, yesterday was my birthday. Special time right? Not when your best friend forgets to even buy you a present, or a proper cake. I sigh and start sticking the photos onto the page. This time, I only pick out the ones with me and Patricia. I then take out 2 matches and light a little fire.

I put the page on fire. I cry louder while I watch the flames burn away our Joytricia memories. Next, I pick up the scissors with my shaking hands. I gulp as I start putting them down towards my skin. I feel the cold metal on my arm and squeeze my eyes shut.

''JOY NO!'' I hear a call and the scissors are grabbed out of my hand. I breathe loudly and quickly as I think of what I was about to do. I feel 2 arms wrap around me. I know these arms without even looking.

''Patricia'' I weep.

''Joy, I know you too well. I am so sorry for everything. I know it's not your fault. Sometimes I act like the worst friend ever. I truly love you so much. When I actually got some sense into me, I remembered what you do in those situations. I couldn't let you do this. You are my best friend Joy. I knew you'd come here, I knew you'd take my photos. Trust me, I ran as fast I could. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?'' Patricia finishes with tears in her eyes.

''Of course, I'm so sorry too.'' I sob.

I drift away into my thoughts again as we hug.

How could I think of doing this? I haven't ever done it, someone was always here to stop me. I love Patricia so much. Now I am full of regret. I am forgiven and vise versa but things will never be the same.

_Our friendship, is now better, and stronger._

* * *

**Ello! Is this like my best one-shot ever or what?! I am SO proud of this fanfiction! I'm beaming! Please review and fave! Joytricia forever :) So, this was my second one-shot for HOA one-shot day. Hope you loved it as much as I did! FEEDBACK IS NEEDED :P Love y'all!**

**~Stay Perfect :)~**


End file.
